Organized art gallery
The C.A.B aka Creators Against Bullying 'T'he C.A.B is an organization that helps stop bullying both online and off, and spread kindness and friendship. It sounds really cheesy, but everyone has been bullied at one time or another. We know Candi has been bullied (sorry for pointing that out if you didn't want that to be posted) on HERE with VULGARITY IN CAPS LIKE THIS. Anyone can join! Just add your name to the "members" list! I will nominate people to be VP, Secretary, and a group of 3 to be an extra leadership committee. Please don't change this page unless you are fixing a typo, adding your name to the member list, or adding a section. If you do write an extra section, please specify who you are. Please join us! :) We can help you and other people! -Raven Members -Raventhepersonlol (President. aka xXRavenLightXx on DC) -123LoveLost -Mulligan100 -GraceRaincloud -emmmm birdie. -Yoshiondc (Yoshicool136) -XxAllieOop-official -Watername2468 -queendaphnee -Bo Bo Joe -lilderpderp -Candifloss -DerpyHooves78 who agrees with Candifloss -Pinkshimmer16 -PaintedMoonlight (D-Name is AtomicTangerine) -GhoulGirlGotspirit10 (GGGS1O) -blackpuffledj -TeamFinnickOdair -Under_Par -SceneryZio (why not. . . I guess :T) PLEASE MAKE THIS LIST LONGER! :) WE CAN SPREAD SMILES TOGETHER! :D Tell people about this page members! Cyber Bullying (especially here on the wiki) Stand up for yourself and your friends. Be assertive. Some people say, "It's only a random person on the Internet so I can be mean." Would you rather be bullied face to face by someone you know or online by a random person? IT HURTS EVERYONE SO BE NICE! You don't want to feel hated by someone you don't know. You would wonder, "What did I do wrong? Did I post something? I feel so terrible about myself!" It makes me feel guilty. Others may be saddened. Others may be angered. Some may make a face like they are constipated or freaked out and have people stare at them. (sorry for the reference) If you see cyber bullying, stand up. Be a Tsukushi Makino, not a member of the F4 who eggs the bullying on. In other words, stand up, be strong, don't cry, don't give up, and don't stand by or support the bullying. Whether it's on the wiki, YouTube, Animal Jam, dA, Facebook, Instagram, anything, don't bully, don't let yourself be a victim, don't let anyone be a victim. Okay? Are we clear? Got it. Our only mission is to STOP BULLYING. -Raven Election is called off! Mulligan and Par have a great point. There will be no election. Like I said, if I have to leave the wiki, I would like Moon and Derpu to take over as the "President". OMG don't start a fight over this! I have my reasons! Moon is serious when she needs to be, and she is my best friend in real life, so I can contact her everyday IN PERSON. That is very good in some cases. Derpu is also very mature, but young. I'm sorry, it's a true fact, but the older people someday will just say, "Psh! I'm too old for Disney Create and this wiki crap." And then move on with their lives. She is also on everyday. Candi, Rocky, Par, and the others, don't be mad! Remember, I'm probably never leaving! And when I do, everyone else will be gone too. Salamanders only live a year, Moon <---Sorry I just had to leave that there. XDDDDDDDDDDD